


Butterflies and Their Wings

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane is meant to be crushed, for that's how she's written; and yet, one man makes her question that belief.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Butterflies and Their Wings

Tsumugi loves a man.

As long as she puts up an act, he will love her back. However, she knows that he won’t love her for long. 

That’s right, because although she says that she’s like the average person, she’s really not; she’s a little, pesky bug   
waiting  
to  
get  
crushed.

But… Gonta loves bugs. She always questioned if anyone could truly be a fan of bugs, but here he is, thinking that they’re the most precious things on earth and doing all he can to protect them.

He… actually… likes her. Really, truly likes her.

She a of  
sees light red.

Her heart is beating, it’s beating. It isn’t beating like those loud beats that the victims of this killing game hear before they die, its beats are soothing.

Two butterflies are spotted inside the room where she thought that she would always be alone. They landed right on her palms.

“...Huh.”

Butterfly wings look like a heart when they’re closed.

A thought that doesn’t seem all too plain crosses her mind.

Maybe,  
just maybe… a bug... could... love…

Ah.

They were put too close together; they’ve been crushed.

...Yeah, she shouldn’t try to force it.

The closest she could ever come to love is seeing that warm and flashing red light, and as a plain person would do, she will take what she can get and settle with it.

**Author's Note:**

> How is everyone doing? I want to go to an art gallery, but of course, I'm trapped inside (that's probably what encouraged me to write this). Other than that, I'm doing really good.


End file.
